yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 30
"The Tested Steadfast Heart" (試される不動の心 Tamesareru Fudō no Kokoro), known as "Gong the Strong" in the Dub version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Its the first round of the Maiami Championship. Gongenzaka's first battle begins, and his opponent is his former fellow disciple, Gen Ankokuji. Using a cunning trap, Gonganzaka and Yūya are both played around with by Ankokuji. Furthermore, an inconceivable crisis awaits them both... Summary determined to win against Ankokuji.]] Gongenzaka remembers his encounter with Gen in his childhood, thinking that his former senior disciple is his first opponent as he sits cross-legged with steaming riceballs on his shoulders. Not only did he humiliate Yūya, but he dissented against the teachings of the Gongenzaka Dojo and left disgracefully. He gets fired up, claiming that he cannot lose this match. His father throws open the Dojo doors, proudly declaring that that's what he wants to hear. Holding out a black sash to Gongenzaka, his father tells him that as he tightens this new sash, he must also temper and tighten his steadfast spirit in preparation of this next battle. Strapping the sash on in place of his white one, Gongenzaka replies that he understands. .]] As an announcer describes the Maiami Championship as a festival and gathering of Duelists and their burning feelings, Yūya sits outside, thinking that after Yuzu's victory yesterday, it's finally his turn. Gongenzaka, him, and Sora will all win and get to the next round he says out loud. A bald boy crashes into him, yelling at him to look out and dropping a white sash, protesting that it's Gongenzaka's for the match today. Yūya recognizes the sash, but a pink-haired boy with a Mohawk snatches up the sash and takes off. Yūya and the bald boy run after him. Ayu and Futoshi urge everyone else to hurry up, since Gongenzaka's match is starting soon. and Tatsuya seeing Yūya to pursue someone.]] Yuzu looks around in confusion, since Yūya had promised to meet them there, and Tatsuya gasps, pointing to see Yūya sprinting off, as Sora observes. As he pursues the thief, Yūya wonders why he's stealing Gongenzaka's sash. The bald boy explains that the thief's probably one of Gen's friends, who will resort to any means to win. Yūya grits his teeth in anger, and the boy asks if Yūya has a match soon. Yūya replies that he can't let that stop him. Gongenzaka comes first. The bald boy smiles upon hearing that. In the arena, Nico Smiley welcomes the audience to the second day of the tournament, and he introduces the competitors. While he doesn't belong to any known school, this Duelist qualified for the Junior Youth Championship with a six-win streak: Gen who stomps into the arena and grins. His opponent is the successor to the Steadfast Dueling style of the Gongenzaka Dojo, Gongenzaka. ".]] Gongenzaka stands with his back to Gen, baring his sash, which he compliments, asking if Gongenzaka's father gave it to him. Gongenzaka reminds him that the master of the Dojo always gives them a new sash before a pivotal match, and that is the tradition of the Gongenzaka Dojo. Snickering, Gen states that he's taken advantage of that so-called tradition, and Gongenzaka raises his eyebrow in surprise. Nico suggests that they select the Action Field, and it's chosen as "Solitary Cove in a Faraway Sea". An island covered in dense forest appears, with Gongenzaka and Gen standing in a clearing. Gen remarks that the dense forest is quite the coincidence, since he's sure that Gongenzaka's friend is in a dense forest right now. Gongenzaka asks what Gen said, turning around in shock. Yūya and the bald boy reach a clearing, and the thief and two other boys step out of the trees. Yūya is shocked at being ambushed, and even more when the bald boy abandons him, calling him an idiot for falling for it. The thief tells Yūya that he'll be keeping them company for a little while, and Yūya grits his teeth. angry at Ankokuji.]] Gongenzaka furiously and rudely yells at Gen; how could he do something so underhanded. The former pupil laughs, asking Gongenzaka what happened to his unshakeable spirit. He comments that that's all his so-called Heavystrong spirit is worth. Using any methods in order to win is what the truly strong do, which is why he cut his ties to the Gongenzaka Dojo. Gen sneers that he wonders if Yūya is all right. He suggests that Gongenzaka hurry up and defeat him, unless he's going to spout nonsense about Yūya being more important than him and surrender the match now. vs. Ankokuji's friends.]] In the stands, Yuzu irritably phones Yūya to see where he's run off too, and she contacts him as he stands with his Duel Disk activated. Yūya tells Yuzu to tell Gongenzaka not to worry, and that Yūya will get Gongenzaka's sash back. Yuzu is quite confused as Yūya hangs up. Down in the stadium, Gongenzaka declares that upon the honor of his Dojo, he cannot surrender without a fight. Gen tells him to struggle all he wants, and they kick out at one another, sparring as Gongenzaka chants, "Duelists locked in battle!" Blocking Gongenzaka's strike, Gen yells, "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field!" The Duelists push against one another, as Gongenzaka yells, "Behold! This is the newest..." and Gen finishes, "...and greatest evolution of Dueling!" They both yell "ACTION!" and they, Yūya, and Gen's friends all yell, "DUEL!" Summons "Barbarian 3".]] The Action Cards scatter and Gen takes the first turn. He Summons "Barbarian 3" and activates its effect; since it was Normal Summoned he can Special Summon "Barbarian 4" from his hand. Nico reacts with surprise, calling it a throwback for him, since these are the monsters that Strong Ishijima used. Setting a card, Gen ends his turn, telling Gongenzaka that it's his turn, and if he doesn't hurry up, his friend will be beaten to a pulp. Retorting that he was already planning to beat Gen with one attack, Gongenzaka draws explosively. Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G".]] Since his opponent controls two or more monsters, he can Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G" from his hand. "Big Wara-G" can be treated as two Releases for the Advance Summon of a Machine-Type monster, so Gongenzaka Releases it to Advance Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position. As "Big Benkei" appears from a column of green light, Nico explains to the audience that "Big Benkei" can be Summoned in face-up Defense Position, while Tatsuya excitedly recalls that "Big Benkei" can attack with its 3500 DEF. Ayu cheers that it can take out either of those "Barbarians" in one hit, while Futoshi gets his shivers, and Sora points out that Gongenzaka won't be ending it in one attack though. Yuzu meanwhile, wonders if Gen was taking about Yūya when he referred to a friend being beaten to a pulp. Gongenzaka continues his turn, explaining that when he has no Magic/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can send a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand to his Graveyard to Special Summon the Tuner monster, "Superheavy Samurai Horagai" from his hand. activates a Trap Card, "Barbarian's Curse".]] Discarding "Superheavy Samurai Glove", he Special Summons "Horagai" in Defense Position. Ayu cheers at the sight of the Tuner monster, which will allow Gongenzaka to Synchro Summon. Pike laughs, calling it naive. He activates a Trap Card, "Barbarian's Curse", which since he controls a "Barbarian" monster and his opponent controls at least two monsters, allows Gen to take control of one of Gongenzaka's monsters. Flaming pillars erupt around the "Barbarians", who perform a tribal dance and clash their clubs, sending out a shockwave that takes control of "Horagai", who joins the "Barbarians" in their dance. Tatsuya and Futoshi bemoan the monster's theft and Gen laughs, explaining that he'd already researched that Gongenzaka had won his way into the tournament using Synchro Summoning. Matches aren't just decided within the field, and anything could be happening outside of this field right now. If Gongenzaka doesn't hurry up and go, who knows what will happen to his beloved friend? Gongenzaka utters Yūya's name and Yuzu gasps. Yūya meanwhile, rides on "Entermate Discover Hippo", urging Gongenzaka to wait, as he will be right there. warning Gongenzaka he won't accept a loss.]] Nico recaps, explaining that Gongenzaka had brought out a Tuner monster and aimed for a Synchro Summon, but Gen has taken control of the key card that he needed. Masumi comments to a frustrated Yaiba that his so-called disciple is doing terrible, and Hokuto admits that he didn't expect to see Gongenzaka's monster get taken so easily. Yaiba furiously asks if Gongenzaka is trying to make him look bad, warning him that Yaiba won't accept a loss. Gritting his teeth, Gongenzaka tells himself that he needs to hurry up, and he immediately attacks "Barbarian 3" with "Big Benkei". " negates "Big Benkei"'s attack.]] Gen activates the effect of "Barbarian 4", allowing him to negate an attack targeting a "Barbarian" monster, and the "Barbarian" spins its club to block the plume of fire that "Big Benkei" sent its way. Ayu gasps that the attack got cancelled, and Gongenzaka swears and slams his fist into the ground, roaring that he doesn't have time for this. Yaiba wonders in concern why Gongenzaka is panicking. Gen sneers, asking what this is, is Gongenzaka frustrated, is he panicking? Gongenzaka got betrayed by his monster and he doesn't know what's happening to his beloved friend. Gen bets that Yūya is thinking that Gongenzaka has betrayed him too, even though he believed that Gongenzaka would come and save him but he won't, and Gongenzaka continues to punch the ground, yelling his friend's name. Gen snickers, mentally urging Gongenzaka to suffer and panic, since the more he does, the more his spirit and Dueling will be sullied. He yells that he'll prove how fragile Gongenzaka's Steadfast spirit is. tells Gongenzaka to believe in Yūya.]] Yuzu calls out to Gongenzaka, urging him to believe in Yūya, explaining that Yūya told her to tell Gongenzaka that he'd get Gongenzaka's sash. Gongenzaka is surprised, and Yuzu reminds him that Yūya isn't the same Yūya as he was before, and he can fight on his own. Gongenzaka's father leaps onto the fence beside Yuzu, telling his son that now is the time for a Steadfast spirit, and he must believe in his friend as well as in himself. The words reach Gongenzaka, but Gen, realizing that they got in contact with Yūya, comments that it's pitiful when "that weakling" acts like he's something else. Gongenzaka rises to his feet, declaring that Yūya is no longer a weakling, as Yūya is seen still Dueling, vowing to get the sash back. Gongenzaka replies that Yūya will definitely come back, agreeing with Yuzu that Yūya isn't the same as he was three years ago and can fight on his own, and Gongenzaka declares that now that he knows that his friend is safe, his spirit will waver no more. Gongenzaka will follow his Dueling ways, and kanji reading "Steadfast as a Mountain" appear around him. and his "Hippo Token"'s.]] Shūzō gets excited, cheering Gongenzaka on, but as Sora points out, Gongenzaka has to end his turn right there since he can't attack anymore. Gongenzaka vows to believe in Yūya and urges him to follow his Dueling ways as well. Yūya is seen again, declaring, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S SHOWTIME!" His "Hippo Token"'s dance above him on a rainbow as Yūya proudly presents the Entertainment Dueling inherited from Yūshō Sakaki, and Gen's friends clap and cheer in appreciation, while Yūya politely bows. Back at the Duel, Gen slams his foot into the ground, incensed at Gongenzaka believing in others, since people betray one another, just like Gongenzaka's monster betrayed him. , Futoshi and Ayu are scared by "Barbarian Mad Shaman".]] He declares his turn and draws "Barbarian Mad Shaman". Holding the card up, Gen Releases his three monsters to Special Summon "Mad Shaman", who appears cackling and dancing, terrifying the kids in the crowd. Sora is more interested by the 2000 ATK of the Level 10 monster, which probably means that it's got something special about it. He's proven right as Gen activates the effect of "Mad Shaman", taking control of an opponent's monster. This time, he takes control of "Big Benkei", and "Mad Shaman" sends out a shockwave that takes control of "Big Benkei". The kids are horrified that "Big Benkei" was taken control of as well, and Gen yells that there is nothing worth believing in in the world, suggesting that Gongenzaka accept that as he takes this attack. "Big Benkei" attacks directly, much to everyone's horror, and Gongenzaka takes the blast full on, howling in agony as it pushes him, still standing, through the trees and onto a cliffside. taking 3500 damage.]] He stops inches from the edge and drops to his knees as his LP falls to 500, Nico commenting that that one must have hurt, 3500 damage all at once. Shūzō asks if Gongenzaka is okay, and Masumi sympathetically admits that it hurts to watch this, Hokuto observing that Gongenzaka only has 500 LP remaining. Yaiba snaps at Gongenzaka, asking if he's trying to embarrass Yaiba. Gen walks up laughing that Gongenzaka managed to save himself at the edge of a cliff. The next attack is game over. As Gongenzaka gets up, as Gen tells him that standing up is a waste of time, he'll take the attack of "Mad Shaman" and plunge into the ocean behind him. No matter how much Gongenzaka believes, his friend isn't coming. Gongenzaka yells that Yūya will come, he believes it, and Gen tells him to save that thought as he takes this attack, ordering the direct attack of "Mad Shaman". Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Glove" in his Graveyard. He can banish it to target the attacking monster, draw a card and reveal it. If it is a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0. Time seems to slow as Gongenzaka readies himself to draw, his friends gasp and he draws explosively, getting "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet." reducing the attack of "Barbarian Mad Shaman".]] Flames envelop Gongenzaka's fist and he raises it, yelling that he believes in Yūya. He brings his hand down as the ATK of "Mad Shaman" falls to zero, yelling that Yūya will definitely come, and karate chops through the spike on the side of the skull-hand of "Mad Shaman". The broken spike slices through Gongenzaka's sash as "Mad Shaman" leaps away. No matter what, Gongenzaka's spirit that believes in his friend shall never waver. The crowd cheer as Nico praises Gongenzaka's move in dodging his opponent's final attack by a hair's breadth with his back to the abyss. Gen scoffs, claiming that Gongenzaka just got lucky, and he warns Gongenzaka that as long as he controls "Big Benkei", Gongenzaka can't attack "Mad Shaman", which can only take control of a single monster, but should Gongenzaka happen to Summon one that is stronger that "Big Benkei", Gen can swap "Big Benkei" out for it. So basically, Gongenzaka has no way to win. holding Gongenzaka's white sash.]] Gongenzaka looks down at his torn sash that this father gave him for this battle, but it isn't what he needs now. What he needs now is... Then he hears Yūya's voice calling his name, and Yūya stands proudly at the top of the bleachers, holding Gongenzaka's white sash. His friends all call his name, and Gongenzaka comments that Yūya is finally here. Yūya apologizes for the wait, and tosses Gongenzaka's sash to him. Gongenzaka catches the sash, and declares that he's gotten the sash from Yūya. He believed, and Yūya came, and this is now Gongenzaka's sash for victory. Gongenzaka declares his turn and draws "Superheavy Samurai Tama-C". He Summons "Tama-C", a Tuner monster, and Gen scoffs, pointing out that without any other monsters, the Tuner monster is just fodder. cheers at Gongenzaka's successful Synchro Summon.]] Gongenzaka replies that "Tama-C" can use a Machine-Type monster on his opponent's field to Synchro Summon, much to Gen's shock, and Gongenzaka tunes the Level 2 "Tama-C" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei", chanting, "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Koujin Susano-O!" Yaiba and Shūzō cheer at Gongenzaka's successful Synchro Summon, and next, Gongenzaka equips "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet" from his hand to "Susano-O", increasing its DEF by 400, to 4200. Gen realizes in shock that, as Gongenzaka confirms, just like "Big Benkei", "Susano-O" can attack using its DEF. is defeated by Gongenzaka.]] Gongenzaka declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Mad Shaman" with "Susano-O". Ayu and Tatsuya realizes that since the ATK of "Mad Shaman" is currently zero, as Sora confirms, Gongenzaka will end it in one attack. Futoshi gets a hefty bout of his shivers. Gongenzaka orders "Susano-O"'s "Kusanagi Sword Slash", cutting the "Barbarian" down and wiping out Gen's LP. tells Yūya that he believed in him.]] Nico announces Gongenzaka as their first Junior Youth winner of the day, and Yaiba sighs in relief that Gongenzaka finally won after making him sweat like that. Gongenzaka walks over to Yūya, telling Yūya that he believed in him, and shaking his hand as Yūya replies that he believed that Gongenzaka would win. Shūzō, Yuzu and the kids run over, asking where Yūya was. Yūya apologizes, reassuring them that he'll do his best in the next Duel so that he doesn't fall behind Gongenzaka. Nico announces the participants for the next Duel, You Show Duel School's Yūya Sakaki versus Leo Duel School's Shingo Sawatari. Yūya heads onto the field, declaring that he's off. Featured Duel Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Gen Ankokuji At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Solitary Cove in a Faraway Sea" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Ankokuji Ankokuji Normal Summons "Barbarian #3" (CG Star 3/1000/???). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Ankokuji Special Summon "Barbarian #4" (CG Star 4/1200/???) from his hand in Attack Position. Ankokuji Sets a card. Turn 2: Gongenzaka As his opponent controls two or more monsters, Gongenzaka Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G" (CG Star 5, 5/800/1800) from his hand via its own effect. Its effect allows it to be treated as two Releases for the Advance Summon of a Machine-Type monster, so he Releases it to Advance Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" (CG Star 8/1000/3500), whose own effect allows it to be Advance Summoned in Defense Position. As he has no Magic/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gongenzaka Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Horagai" (CG Star 2/300/600) from his hand via its own effect by sending a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Superheavy Samurai Glove" to Special Summon "Horagai" in Defense Position. As he controls a "Barbarian" monster and his opponent controls two or more monsters, Ankokuji activates his face-down "Barbarian's Curse", which allows him to take control of one of his opponent's monsters. He takes control of "Horagai". "Big Benkei" may attack while it is in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks "Barbarian #3", but Ankokuji activates the effect of "Barbarian #4", letting him negate the attack of an opponent's monster against a "Barbarian" monster once per turn. Turn 3: Ankokuji Ankokuji draws "Barbarian Mad Shaman" and subsequently Special Summons it (CG Star 10/2000/???) from his hand via its own effect by Releasing three monsters he controls, at least one of which must be a "Barbarian" monster. He Releases "Barbarian #3", "Barbarian #4" and "Horagai" to Special Summon it Attack Position. He then activates its effect, letting him gain control of an opponent's monster. While he controls a monster via this effect, "Mad Shaman" cannot be targeted for attacks. He takes control of "Big Benkei". "Big Benkei" attacks directly (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 500). "Mad Shaman" attacks directly, but Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Glove" in his Graveyard, banishing it to target the attacking monster, draw a card and reveal it. If it is a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0. Gongenzaka draws "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet" ("Mad Shaman" 2000/??? → 0/???). Turn 4: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka draws "Superheavy Samurai Tama-C" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 2, 2/100/800). He then activates its effect, which allows him to use a Machine-Type monster his opponent controls as a Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon. He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Tama-C" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon the Level 10 "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" (CG Star 10/2400/3800) in Defense Position. The effect of "Susano-O" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gongenzaka equips it with "Soulbuster Gauntlet" via that card's effect to increase its DEF by 400 ("Susano-O" 2400/3800 → 2400/4200). "Susano-O" may attack while its in Defense Positon, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susano-O" attacks and destroys "Mad Shaman" (Ankokuji: 4000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Noboru Gongenzaka Gen Ankokuji Yūya Sakaki Action Field Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1